


Stars to Escape Life, Not the Past

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 6: Stars (Zan Partizanne/Susie)





	Stars to Escape Life, Not the Past

“And that is...the Big Dipper, correct?”

“Yes, Miss Zan! Seems like you still know your constellations, I’m impressed.”

“Me too, it’s been so long since Lo-- since _Hyness_ taught my sisters and I about constellations.”

Silence followed. Susie would’ve frowned if she had a mouth. For some reason, it made her feel weird when Zan almost called that guy ‘Lord Hyness’ before backtracking.

She and Zan Partizanne had decided to take a break together from the stresses of life, and they took it on a lonely little patch of grass in a field on Pop Star where they could watch the massive stretch of stars across the sky.

Susie still couldn’t believe she had made friends with the Mage Sisters. At first, she had heavily disliked them for attempting to bring about the end of the universe. If they had done that, then she wouldn’t be able to make money anymore! But then, she had softened up after the whole Other Dimension business and gotten to know them better. She still didn’t like Hyness, though.

So, back to why she didn’t like when Zan slipped up on what she called him. After seeing at how he had so heartlessly cast her aside after her second defeat, treating her like a piece of trash, she couldn’t understand how Zan could still go the end of the universe for him! She knew that it was just from years of being under him, and she was trying, but it still made her feel...weird.

And, maybe because, Zan and her sisters situation reminded her of her own. Maybe.

_A little girl, so so happy with her daddy. Life was perfect, and beautiful and wonderful and would always be the same. But then, something -- be a misblame by an angry mob or an accident with a powerful machine -- made everything go wrong. Then, the little girl’s daddy didn’t want to be her father anymore._ The only difference was that sisters eventually got their 'father' back. It would be petty of Susie to hold that against them because of her problems, though.

“Actually, there’s one constellation you missed.”

Zan made a face of confusion.

Susie pointed at the stars, slowly tracing them into her own made up constellation. “There, see? It...it’s called ‘The Foolish Man.’”

“Hm,” Zan hummed. “I can kinda see it. Hyness never taught us about that one though.”

“I know--” Susie chuckled-- “I made it up myself.”

“Oh. Did you have someone in mind while making The Foolish Man?” Zan asked.

_My father._ “Nobody in particular.”

More silence followed.

“Have you ever lost someone important to you?” Susie mumbled.

“Hm?”

“O-oh, it’s nothing. Ignore what I said, just thinking out loud.”

“No, no it’s fine. I don’t think saying I lost Hyness would count, since I never actually lost him. But...I did lose someone important, in my past life.”

“If you don’t mind telling, who was it?” Susie inquired.

“...it was my parents. They died of a sickness.”

“Oh.” A sickness. If only her father had been so lucky. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Zan replied. “It’s been so many years since then, I can barely remember their faces. Besides, I have my sisters and Hyness with me. We’re a family again, and I’m grateful for that.”

Susie then noticed how the stars reflected and shined in Zan Partizanne’s eyes. They were like precious, priceless diamonds.

“Miss Zan, puzzle me this. Why do you stay around Hyness, even after everything?”

“Because he saved me from making a terrible mistake. That’s all. I might’ve been foolish to stay when he first lusted for the Jamba Heart and Void Termina, but I still felt indebted to him, and he was all we had. I do recognize now the way he treated us then wasn’t okay, but it’s not easy seperating yourself from someone who’s been there for so long. Besides, he’s getting better, too.”

Well, that was good enough of an answer as any. Susie lowkey wanted to get angry, but this was meant to be an escape from life. She lied back down on the grass. 

“Excuse me for another question, but concerning...Hyness, before the cult business. Did he...ever make you feel terrible back then, in any way?”

The electricity mage laughed loudly. “He made me feel like life was worth living again! Believe it or not, Hyness was not always an awful man. He taught me again even the simplest of beauties, like the wind blowing on your face when you open a window, or even just cleaning your own house.”

Susie never realized how pretty Zan's laugh was. 

She might’ve been mistaken, but it appeared as if Zan’s eyes had a sheen of unshed tears. Maybe it was wrong, but they made the stars in her eyes shine even brighter.

“I need to relearn those again,” Zan continued. “But I wouldn’t mind. Re-experiencing a forgotten memory…just makes it more special, I think.”

It was Susie’s turn to laugh. “That’s a good way to think of it,” she said. 

She hadn’t realized it, but when she looked down, she saw that Zan had taken her hand in her own. Susie tried not to appeared flustered, and turned her head away. She heard Zan chuckle.

“Miss Susie?” She asked.

“Yes?” Slowly, she turned her head back to the mage.

Susie Haltmann was never caught by surprise. Zan Partizanne just disproved that with a sudden, unexpected kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for taking me out here.”

“...you’re welcome.”


End file.
